


Feels Like home to me

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Rob asks you an importnant question, but you don't respond in the way either of you expected.





	Feels Like home to me

    You slipped on your black dress, reaching behind you to pull up the zipper. Just as you were finishing you were startled by a pair of arms wrapping around your waist. “Do you need some help with that,” Rob asked placing kisses along your neck. “From you? I don’t think so” you said turning and wrapping your arms around his neck. “Anytime you offer to help me with a zipper, my clothes just end up on the floor.”  
    You pulled him in for a kiss, dragging your hands down to the tie hanging around his neck. “I can help you with this however.” He stepped back holding his hands up as if to stop you. “Woah, there I know how you are, you don’t want to help me with my tie you want to take my clothes off.” You grabbed both ends of his tie pulling him back to you. “It’s like you think I find you irresistible or something,” you said beginning on his tie. You did find him irresistible, and the black suit and tie he was wearing was making it even worse.    
Rob watched you while you worked, with an adoring look in his eyes. When you were almost done with his tie you noticed his tongue sticking out slightly, something he did when he was concentrating. “What are you concentrating so hard on, I’m the one who is doing the tying,” you said with a laugh. “You,” he said with a smile. “You’re so beautiful.” He placed a kiss on your forehead while you finished his tie.  
You folded down his collar, moving a hand up to each side of his when you were done. “You are pretty irresistible you know,” you said giving him another kiss. This time when you did, you could feel him catch his breath. “Robbie what was that about,” you questioned him. He shook his head. “It was nothing, I guess you just take my breath away.” You weren’t completely convinced that was the reason, but before you could ask anymore, Rob’s phone buzzed.  
Rob pulled his phone out while you sat down and began putting on your shoes. “That was Matt, him and Richard are starting karaoke so we should probably head down,” he said sliding the phone back in his pocket. It was Friday night during a supernatural convention, which meant it was time for the Karaoke party. It was also the Vegas convention, so all of the cast was getting extra dressed up tonight. You and Rob headed down, getting there just in time for Rich and Matt to introduce you.  
After a couple hours the party was almost over and you and Brianna were waiting in the green room for the guys to be done. “Well, how was your night,” Brianna asked handing you a beer. “Fun and tiring all in one,” you replied. Brianna sat down beside you on the couch and you both slipped off your shoes. “I’m going to start going barefoot to these things,” she told you with a laugh. You nodded in agreement taking a sip of your beer, when Rob, Rich, and Matt came in.  
“Another Karaoke party in the bag,” Matt yelled, plopping down in the chair across from you. You saw Rob walking over to you and started to move over to make room, but instead of sitting he stopped in front of you. “Hey, can we go somewhere, I need to talk to you.” You raised your eyebrow, taken off guard by his question. He never wanted to leave the party, and by the look on his face, you could tell something was on his mind. “Baby, please,” he said holding out his hand.  
You nodded, taking his hand, and he lead you back to the room. When you got back, you walked in to find a bouquet of flowers lying on the bed. You picked them up, admiring all the different flowers and colors, and a ribbon wrapped around the package that lead to a diamond ring. You loosened the ribbon, letting the engagement ring fall into your hand. “Rob, what is this,” you asked turning towards him.  
He walked over taking your free hand in his. “It’s for you, because I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” You opened your mouth to try to speak but nothing came out. Luckily Rob continued. “I never thought I would find anyone that loved me as much as you do and If you do me the honor of marrying me I will make sure that I spend everyday making you feel just as loved as you make me feel.” You felt tears forming in the corner of your eyes. “I… I don’t...”  
He took a step back, dropping your hand. “You don’t want to marry me,” He said, dropping his head. “No, it’s not that, I just...” You stepped towards him, reaching a hand up to the side of his, but he stepped back even further out of your reach. “Why did you say you wanted a life with me? Why did we talk about how we were going to build a life and family together, if you don’t want to.” He was almost yelling now, and this time when he looked at you, you saw something different in those blue eyes you loved so much.  
Those eyes that were always so bright with love, were now dark and distant. “Rob, I didn’t,” you said sniffling back your tears. “I didn’t mean no, I just, it was just a shock and I don’t know how to respond...” “Don’t know how to respond,” he said cutting you off. “Someone who loves you asked you to marry him because you said you loved him too. It’s pretty simple y/n, if you wanted to you would’ve said yes.”  
He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a deep breath. Why were you doing this? You wiped the tears from your eyes. Why were you doing this to him. You wanted to say yes, you wanted to marry him, so why didn’t you just say it from the start? “You know what forget it,” he said interrupting your thoughts.  
You looked up at him, seeing the tears starting to form in his eyes while he reached for the ring in your hand. “Let's just forget I ever said anything,” He said taking the ring and heading towards the door. “Robbie, please where are you going,” you asked. “I’m going to Rich’s room tonight,” He said turning back towards you. “I guess I’ll talk to you later.” You tried to stop him, but he had already walked out, closing the door behind him.  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed you began to cry. How could you hurt him like this. You always knew you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if you had hurt him and you were right. The look in his eyes, the feeling of knowing that he didn’t even want to be in the same room as you. It was hurting you more than anything else had. Your tears became sobs and before too long there was a knock at your door.  
You jumped off the bed, thinking, hoping it was going to be Rob. “Hey y/n,” Brianna greeted you as you opened the door. Giving her a small smile, you stepped aside so she could pass you and closed the door behind her. She went straight to your bed, motioning for you to come sit next her. “You talked to Rob?” you asked sitting down beside her.  
She gave you a nod and you started to feel your eyes fill up with tears again. “Not one of my finest moments huh?” you scoffed. Brianna wrapped an arm around your shoulders pulling you into a hug. “So what’s going on,” she asked. “I think we both know, how much you love him, and how much you want to be with him.” “Well obviously I'm an idiot,” you said shaking your head. “I find the perfect guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with, but when he actually asks me I couldn’t get the words out.”  
“Isn’t it pretty simple y/n?” she asked you. “You want to marry him, so you say yes.” You nodded your head in agreement. They were right it should be simple and it wasn’t until what Brianna said next, that you were willing to admit you knew what was wrong. “You’re still afraid aren’t you? Even after all this time, there is still a part of you that is afraid of loving someone and letting someone love you.”  
You let out a small giggle, wiping the tears from your eyes. She was right again. You were raised in an abusive household and as long as you could remember you had been running. You ran from your family and you ran so no one ever got close to you. A relationship was something you never even thought of until you found Rob, and once you did find him you fell hard and fast. Since the two of you had gotten together, Rob was making you so happy that you barely remembered why you were ever afraid of love.  
 “It was almost like in that moment, standing there with the ring in my hand, I knew it meant forever,” you said turning towards Brianna. “You just now realized that getting married meant forever?” she asked giving you a confused look. “No,” you replied with a laugh. “I knew I wanted to say yes, spend the rest of my life with him, but all my fears came rushing back to me and I choked. We get married, start building our family and we are one step closer to possibly becoming my family.”  
Brianna sighed, patting your back. “Y/n I get why you would be afraid, your family situation was horrible, but I think you know Rob loves you too much to let that happen. We all knew from the minute you two got together that you were going to last.” You sat there a few minutes, letting it all sink in, before you felt Brianna playfully nudge at your side. “So do you know what you are going to do now?” “Yeah I need a stiff drink,” you said with a sigh. Brianna shot you a glare but you continued. “I’m going to go get him right away in the morning. I’m going to pull him close and say yes a thousand times then tell him I’m the biggest idiot on the face of the earth.” Brianna stood up patting your head. “Good y/n, now my work here is done.”  
After a restless night you decided to get up early wanting to catch Rob before he headed down to start his day. By the time that you got to Rich’s room though, he informed you that Rob had already left, he had had a restless night too, and was down there just trying to keep himself busy. You looked all over and when you finally found him he was alone in the green room playing his guitar. It was so early nobody else was there yet, and wouldn’t be for a while. You didn’t say anything at first, just wanting to watch him for a little bit. You loved watching the looks he got when he was concentrating on playing.  
“Hey,” you said walking over and sitting on the couch next to him. “Hey,” he replied still strumming away. “You’re down here a little early aren’t you?” he asked still not looking away from his guitar. You were starting to get worried again. He had every right to be upset but he hadn’t looked up at you once since you got there.  
“Well, I was looking for you, so we could talk,” you said positioning yourself so you were facing him. “There’s really nothing to talk about is there,” Rob said putting down his guitar. You put a hand on each side of his face turning his head towards you. “Rob, look at me, you’re right we don’t need to talk, I am the one who owes you something.” He put his hands over yours, taking them down and putting them in your lap. “Really, there’s nothing to talk about,” he said patting your leg and getting up. “Everything is okay and you don’t owe me anything.”  
As he started walking away you got up ready to go after him. “Y/n really we don’t need to do this,” he said turning back towards you. “Besides I need to go get the guys for the sound check.” All day you kept trying to talk to him but when the two of you weren’t busy with autographs or photos he seemed to be making more work just to avoid you. It wasn’t until after your panel that you were in the same room long enough for you to have an opportunity to talk to him.  
When him and Rich came off stage he gave you a small smile but continued walking past you. “Hey, what are you doing,” you said grabbing his hand to stop him. “What do you mean,” he said looking confused. “It’s Saturday so we are going to start getting ready for the concert.” He started to walk away again but this time it made you more angry than sad. You knew he had every right to be upset with you, but he wasn’t even giving you the chance to explain and it wasn’t like him.  
“I know you have to get ready for the concert I meant why have you been ignoring me all day?” You knew the minute the words came out of your mouth that they sounded cold but you couldn’t help it and by the look that he was giving you, you knew you had just made things worse. “If you just gave me a couple minutes, I could explain things and maybe..” “No, y/n I told you there was nothing to talk about,” Rob yelled over you. You took a step back, dropping his hand, feeling the tears forming at the corner of your eyes.  
Rob ran his hands through his hair before continuing. “Look y/n I love you, I love you so much and that is never going to change but I asked you to marry me and you said no. You made your choice and now I just need some time, to be able to look at you and not remember being rejected.” You watched him walk away, not noticing anyone was around until Brianna put an arm around you. “Y/n I’m sorry, it doesn’t sound like the talk ended well.” You shook your head and wiped the tears from your eyes. “No that's him not even wanting to talk to me.”  
You had started to walk away when Rich stepped in front of you. “You’re not just going to let him go are you?” “No, of course not,‘ you said shaking your head. “But this is a mess.” Rich pulled you in placing a kiss on the top of your head. “Brianna told me what the two of you talked about last night and when Rob came and talked to me last night he had said some of the same stuff.” You looked up at him, giving him a confused look, luckily he continued.  
“He knows that it was because of what you went through in your family, but he thought you trusted him enough and have been so happy together that you would be able to take that step and say yes.” you rubbed your hands down your face, while taking a deep breath. “I think Rich and I are speaking for everybody when we say  we know you two will work this out and everything will be perfect,” Brianna said closing the gap between you. “I just need to find some way to make him listen,” you said before she could go any further. You knew exactly what you had to do.  
Tonight was the Saturday Night Special and you would be joining Rob and the band on stage to sing a song. Normally you and Rob would sing some duet together but tonight you had something else in mind. Not to long after you and Rob had gotten together you had started writing a song. Writing songs wasn’t something that you did very often, in fact you had never even finished one, but when Rob found you working on it one day he asked you to finish one just for him. Truth be told you have had it done for a while now, but just wanted to save it for a special occasion.  
Before the evening started you slipped Billy your music and he promised not to say anything to Rob. Brianna was right, everyone of your friends seemed to know you and Rob would make it and were willing to help. You were the last guest to go on stage and when Rob introduced you he pulled you in for loose hug. You knew he did it just because he didn’t want any of the fans to think that there might be a problem between the two of you. “If you have never been to a Saturday Night Special before, this woman standing next to me is someone very special and that means that the song we are going to be performing for you is going to be just as special,” Rob said adjusting his guitar.  
He started looking through his iPad for the music and by the look he had just given you, you could tell he had found your song. “Tonight however I have something else planned, a special surprise even Robbie didn’t know about,” you said into the microphone. “You see I just did something really stupid, someone asked me a very important question and even though I knew I wanted to say yes, I choked.” You looked over to see Rob studying you, his eyes starting to become wet with tears.  
“All I want is to tell them yes, but that person is understandably very upset with me right now, so I knew I needed to find a better way to communicate. What better way to communicate then to sing this song that I wrote especially for that person.” You gave the band a nod, then Rob a smile. Taking a long deep breath before starting.  
Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Rob’s eyes stayed fixed on you the whole time and you could tell he was trying hard to hold back his emotions. 

A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light  
If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

You finished the song and swallowed back your tears not wanting to break down onstage. That was the same reason you avoided looking at Rob, until you felt him standing next to you. Turning towards him you reached a hand up around the back of his head gently pulling him closer. “I’m sorry,” you said resting your forehead against his. “Is that the song?” he asked in a whisper. You gave him a smile and nodded. “You asked me to finish it just for you and I think after what I did, it was time for you to hear it.”  
You leaned in, resting your head on his shoulder and as you did you felt his arms tighten around you. “So you mean everything you said in that song?” he asked pulling back to meet your gaze. You smiled and gave him a nod. “You are my home. I know I will always be safe and loved unconditionally as long as I am with you and I want to spend the rest of my life feeling like that.”  
“Okay then,” Rob said taking a deep breath. Reaching into his pocket, you watched as he pulled out the ring. “I’m thinking I need to try this again.” He took your hand, slipping the ring onto your finger, but before he could say anything you threw your arms back around his neck, giving him a deep kiss. “Yes. It was always a yes and it always will be.” He gave you a smile, moving his hands up to the sides of your face. “Finally,” he said pulling you in.     

 

   

       


End file.
